Os Desejos dos Semideuses
by RanmaOver
Summary: Histórias quentes de dois semideuses apaixonados. Percabeth s2
1. Chapter 1

\- "Vocês nunca fizeram?"

Foi assim que meu desespero começou.  
Não me entendam mal, eu sei que não era um motivo tão absurdo para estar tão nervoso, mas acreditem, quando se é um semideus e se enfrenta uma batalha pela própria vida a cada esquina, coisas cotidianas se tornam aventuras muito maiores que deviam ser.  
Annabeth e eu já estamos a dois anos juntos como namorados, claro que nesse meio tempo eu passei oito meses perdido e sem memória, mas enfim. Não que não tivesse intimidade com ela, lutávamos lado a lado a muito mais anos, posso garantir que quando se trata de matar monstros ou chutar traseiros metálicos nós somos implacáveis.  
Porém, como namorados, bem... Eu admito, eu me sentia totalmente inexperiente. Tudo era exclusivamente novo, além do fato de Annabeth nunca facilitar para mim.  
Estamos Grover, Will e eu sentados no meio do pavilhão do refeitório, tínhamos nos voluntariado (pressionados) a encaixotar os morangos para vendas depois de perdemos uma competição. Não sei em que momento exatamente o assunto foi parar em sexo, só sei que sentia minhas queimando de vergonha. Will não poupou nenhum detalhe obsceno de suas escapadas com Nico, o que me deixou ainda mais constrangido já que sabia que um dia Nico foi apaixonado por mim. Grover era mais contido, mas mesmo assim tinha algumas aventuras para contar.  
Então naturalmente eles perceberam meu silêncio e começaram a indagar, mesmo eu tentando me esquivar ao máximo. Foi então que tudo ferrou.  
\- "Percy, vocês nunca fizeram?" – Will perguntou tentando disfarçar o tom de surpresa – "Vocês dois estão juntos a muito tempo..."  
Grover podia sentir minhas emoções, o via tão pouco agora que havia me esquecido disso. Ele olhava para mim com piedade. Não adiantaria negar com ele ali.  
\- "É bem... nós... aham... estávamos ocupados com outras coisas..." – Falei encarando os morangos e me sentindo tão vermelhos quanto eles.  
De fato estivemos, depois da guerra de Cronos nós passamos alguns meses juntos antes de Hera roubar minha memoria e me capturar, quando voltamos as nos encontrar estávamos no meio da Guerra de Gaia, caímos no Tártaro, unimos os acampamentos. Tínhamos tido dois anos bem movimentados.  
\- "Mas vocês nunca sequer tentaram nada? Nem uma chup.."  
\- "Não é assim também"- Interrompi Willl rapidamente – "Não é que não tentamos, a gente tenta, é claro, mas..." – suspirei nervoso, o TDAH me atrapalhando. Podia enfrentar gigantes e titãs, mas não conseguia me expressar numa conversa entre amigos – "Enfim, deixa isso pra lá"  
\- "Ah não, não tem essa. Agora eu quero entender! Vocês dois são perfeitos um para outro e são tão entrosados, íntimos! Como é possível que nunca transaram?!" – Will deixou os morangos de lado e se aproximou de mim, me pressionando.  
Minha mente foi para todas as vezes que Annabeth e eu quase transamos.  
A primeira foi no Argo II, na noite que dormimos no estábulo do navio. Depois de alguns beijos eu não consegui resistir. Annabeth tinha um cheiro doce e viciante de limão. Sua boca era carinhosa e de derretia na minha, ela passava a mão pela minha nuca, o que causava arrepios pelo meu corpo inteiro, então quando me afastei para tomar ar ela me olhou com aquele olhar. Droga, aquele olhar era perigoso. Seu rosto estava avermelhado de timidez, seus olhos cinzas pareciam tempestade e ela sabia o efeito que aquilo causava em mim.  
Eu a beijei com mais avidez, apertando meu corpo no dela, queria senti-la. Ela correspondeu, passando os braços por volta do meu pescoço, roçando os seios no meio peito. Ela usava uma camiseta laranja do acampamento, não usava sutiã, então senti seus mamilos rígidos e isso me deixou mais excitado. Trilhei beijos na sua bochecha, descendo e subindo em seu pescoço e depois pousando no lombo de sua orelha.  
\- "Percy" – Ela gemeu no meu ouvido.  
Cara, essa garota quer me matar, eu pensei.  
Deitei sobre ela, deitando-a no coberto que estendemos, ela me surpreendeu quando colocou a mão por dentro da minha camiseta puxando para cima. Meu coração parecia um tambor, meu cérebro já tinha se transformado em uma geleia. Eu só conseguia pensar o quando eu queria a Annabeth.  
Ela começou a beijar meu ombro e meu pescoço, então eu suspirei alto. Percebi que minha ereção estava contra a coxa dela, o que fez meu rosto ficar vermelho na hora. Ela também parecia envergonhada, mas não parou de acariciar meu abdômen.  
Minha respiração estava acelerada, com cuidado eu passei minha mão por baixo da camiseta dela também, procurando seus seios, enquanto beijava novamente sua boca. Meu polegar alcançou o mamilo dela, ela suspirou sob minha boca. Eu não sabia o que fazer, e Annabeth passando as unhas na minhas costas e suspirando no meu pescoço não ajudava, então disse pra mim mesmo que 'se dane' e deixei meus instintos me guiarem.  
Fiz movimentos circulares em seu peito, então terminei de levantar sua camiseta, ela não me impediu. Olhei seu belo par de seios, seus mamilos rosas eram perfeitos, sua pele exalava um cheiro tão bom. Meio desajeitado desci e apanhei seu mamilo com a boca. Ela arqueou as costas como resposta, suspirando alto. Chupei e passei a língua nele, seu gosto era tão viciante quando seu cheiro. Tenho certeza que não estava fazendo do melhor jeito, mas Annabeth pareceu compreensiva e aproveitou o momento.  
Ela passava a mão pelo meu cabelo e descia para minha nuca, enquanto eu alternava o peito que beijava e sugava.  
Subi meus beijos para seu colo e voltei para sua boca. Estava com medo de estar indo rápido demais.  
Então ela passou a mão na minha ereção e isso terminou com o fio de consciência que eu ainda tinha. A única coisa que passava na minha cabeça era: aaahhh  
Aprofundei o beijo apertando nossos corpos, com minha mão esquerda eu passeie por seu corpo. Quando cheguei na parte interna de sua coxa, ela, num movimento rápido girou seu corpo sobre o meu, trocando nós dois de posição. Agora ela estava por cima.  
Ela começou beijando meu pescoço e foi descendo pelo meu tórax e abdômen, só entendi a intenção quando ela começou a desabotoar minha calça, tentei levantar meu corpo, mas ela me impediu.  
\- "Confia em mim... eu... deita, você vai me deixar mais nervosa" – ela sussurrou empurrando meu corpo.  
Ela desabotoou minha calça e desceu ela até meus joelhos, puxando junto minha cueca. Eu senti meu coração disparar ainda mais. Eu nunca tinha ficado nu na frente dela e por mais que ela parecesse à vontade, eu senti que ela estava envergonhada também.  
Mas ela não deixou a vergonha me abater, garota esperta demais, ela agarrou meu pênis com delicadeza. A mão era macia, ela massageou com cuidado. Eu só pude virar a cabeça para cima e soltar um gemido contido. Aquilo era a sensação mais deliciosa que tinha experimentado na vida.  
Então ela mais uma vez provou que eu estava errado.  
Primeiro ela beijou, depois ela abocanhou meu pênis passando a língua por toda extensão dele. Mil coisas se passaram na minha cabeça aquele momento, nenhum tinha sentido. Meu prazer foi tanto que os gemidos saíram soltos. Agarrei os cabelos dela de tanto prazer. Ela descia a subia a boca sob meu membro, eu sentia um choque passar pelo meu corpo inteiro. Ela com certeza queria me matar.  
Eu não aguentaria aquela brincadeira por muito tempo, amaldiçoei meu nervosismo e inexperiência. Então interrompi ela, subindo-a no meu corpo. Conseguia sentir meu coração batendo sobre meu peito.  
\- "Você tem certeza..." – Eu disse baixo e engasgado. Queria ter certeza que ela estava pronta para o que quer que fosse acontecer naquele momento.  
Ela respondeu que sim com a cabeça, trocamos de posição de novo, eu retirei o shorts dela e quando estava preste a tirar a calcinha dela, ela me interrompeu.  
\- "Talvez..."- ela respirava rápido – "eu... vamos... quero dizer... vamos parar por aqui"  
Fiquei olhando confuso para ela, talvez frustrado. Não me julgue, depois do que ela fez com a boca, sentia meu membro pulsando de forma dolorida de tanta excitação.  
Mas então entendi o que ela sentia. Estamos no meio da missão mais perigosa que já havíamos enfrentado até então. Tudo parecia tão confuso agora.  
Afundei meu rosto no seu ombro, me acalmando aos poucos. Depois de alguns minutos senti meu coração desacelerar, então beijei seu pescoço rapidamente.  
\- "Eu te amo sabidinha"  
Senti ela relaxar na hora. Ela soltou um riso tímido. Nós buscamos pelas roupas que nos faltava em silencio e voltamos a deitar no nosso cobertor, ela apoiou a cabeça no meu peito, eu a abracei cheirando seu cabelo.  
\- "Eu te amo, cabeça de alga"  
Pouco depois adormecemos.


	2. Chapter 2

Atenção!: Contém Spoiler da 'Marca de Atena'.  
Autor: RanmaOver  
Direitor: Percy Jackson e Annabeth Chase não me pertencem  
-

Confesso que depois de quase temos feito sexo no estabulo do Argo II eu não conseguia beijar Annabeth sem sentir um tesão enorme subindo pelo meu corpo. Toda vez que os lábios úmidos dela tocavam minha boca, eu pensava como era delicioso quando tocavam o meu... Enfim, nós chegamos a um nível que sempre imaginei que chegaríamos, o dela me levando a loucura. Mas na minha cabeça não era esse tipo de loucura que ela me levaria.

Porém como todo meio-sangue nasce com uma bagagem a mais de azar, Annabeth teve uma missão sozinha para recuperar uma estátua imbecil de sua mãe e enfrentou Aracne, enganando, induzindo-a a criar uma algema chinesa como armadilha para si mesma. Abrimos uma cratera direito par ao Tártato para salvá-la daquele lugar, e quando finalmente achei que poderia protege-la não fui capaz de impedir que ela caísse na cratera, então caiu junto com ela.  
Naquele lugar o meu corpo e mente só conseguiam pensar em duas coisas: Tenho que protege-la com toda minha vida. Tenho que tirá-la viva desse inferno.  
Passamos alguns dias lutando por nossas vidas no Tártaro, mas eu tive a sensação que perdemos anos de nossas vidas lá dentro. Diversas vezes achei que meu cérebro que já não era bom, ia sucumbir de vez.  
Quando saímos de lá tentei me mostrar o mais forte possível, para não preocupar nenhum de meus amigos, afinal tínhamos uma guerra ainda pela frente. Mas a verdade é que eu mal podia fechar meus olhos sem flash daquele lugar me assombrar. Sabia bem que com Annabeth tampouco era diferente.  
Por isso sempre me esgueirava para sua cabine no meio da noite, para dormirmos juntos. Pois quando tinha ela nos meus braços eu podia relaxar de verdade, saberia que ela estarei ali, estaria tudo bem. E foi assim que nossa segunda tentativa aconteceu.  
Entrei na cabine dela soturno como já de costume, ela levantou o cobertor para que me deitasse com ela. Aquela noite estava fresca, mas não o suficiente para um cobertor, então tirei a camiseta para não suar e cheirar como uma das vacas de Apollo.  
Ela descansou a cabeça no meu peito e fechou os olhos, estava preste a fazer o mesmo quando ela disse.  
\- "Você acha que é cedo para gente tentar..."  
Fiquei em silencio por um tempo, depois suspirei.  
\- "Não importa se é cedo ou tarde, você tem que estar preparada, é isso que importa"  
Ela levantou o rosto me encarando, como se não fosse essa resposta que esperava.  
\- "Desde quando você diz coisas sensatas"  
Soltei um sorriso constrangido. – "Me dê o credito as vezes, okay"  
Ela se aproximou do meu rosto e disse. – "Desde que seja você, eu estarei pronta" então me beijou. Aquela boca quente sobre a minha, jogando seu corpo sobre o meu.  
Passei a mão sobre seus cachos loiros e puxei de leve, queria sentir se ela era real mesmo.  
Ela passou a língua pelos meus lábios de forma sensual, deixando rastro do seu gosto, depois se afastou, mantendo seus olhos fechados.  
Eu já estava ofegante de tesão. – "Você está me provocando" disse entre as arfadas. Ela riu baixinho, de deboche "Claro...".  
Puxei ela novamente para mim, em um beijo mais ousado, passando minha mão pela sua nuca e descendo a linha de sua coluna, sentindo sua pele se arrepiar sobre meu toque.  
Ela então montou sobre mim, fazendo que nossas intimidades se tocassem sobre o tecido de nossas roupas, meu coração já estava parecendo a bateria num show de rock.  
Ela, para meu doce desespero, tirou a parte de cima do pijama, exibindo os seios já rígidos de prazer. Os segurei com as mãos, tocando sua pele macia. Ela me olhou com o rosto vermelho. Meus Deuses, eu jamais me acostumaria com a beleza dela. Sentei-me ainda com ela sobre mim, e beijei o seu colo. Então com cuidado girei meu corpo sobre o dela, deitando-a na cama.  
Era minha vez de retribuir a última vez. Me sentia mais confiante para isso.  
Beijei sua boca brevemente depois desci para seu mamilo e suguei com delicadeza, passando a língua em formatos circulares, enquanto minha mão massageava o outro seio. Troquei de mamilo, mas minha mão desceu pelo seu ventre e passeou pelas suas coxas macias. Ela conteve um suspiro quando meus dedos alcançaram sua intimidade. Parei de beijar seus peitos e fui descendo pela sua barriga. Com auxilio dela tirei a parte de baixo de seu pijama.  
Mais uma vez senti como era ter o cérebro ser transformado em geleia.  
O TDAH foi útil nesse momento, porque conseguia estar atento em todos os detalhes, como o rosto dela estava envergonhado, como sua respiração era acelerada, como ela fazia carinho no meu cabelo, em expectativa. Não pude deixar de sorrir.  
\- "Você confia em mim?" sussurrei  
\- "Com toda minha alma"  
\- "Se não gostar eu paro" – ela assentiu tímida.  
Tirei sua calcinha com cuidado, então beijei o topo da sua intimidade. Ouvi-a a respirar fundo. Então lambi e senti ela puxar meu cabelo. Comecei a suga-la e lambe-la em um ritmo pausado, aproveitando o sabor dela. A respiração dela foi acelerando conforme eu acertava os pontos, afinal aquilo era novo para mim, eu não sabia muito o que fazer. Ainda bem que Annabeth era uma companheira compreensiva e paciente. Ela girava o quadril me mostrando aonde mais gostava se ser tocada, então não demorou muito para achar o ponto certa. Ela me presenteou gemendo meu nome com tesão. Vê-la se contorcer de prazer e sussurrar meu nome me deixava ainda mais excitado, então aos poucos fui aumentando o ritmo.  
Subi minha mão para massagear o seu peito. Afastei minha boca para respirar, então passei meu dedo em sua abertura. Olhei para ela pedindo permissão, ela assentiu ainda tímida.  
Penetrei meu dedo dentro dela com cuidado, ela estava apertada, devia estar nervosa. Voltei a beijar sua intimidade no ponto em que ela havia me ensinado a tocar sem tirar meu dedo de dentro dela. Quando senti-a relaxar comecei a movimentar minha mão lentamente, saindo e entrando nela.  
Annabeth se contorcia e segurava seus gemidos, puxando meu cabelo e soltando meu nome entre os dentes. Cada vez mais sentia com mais tesão, mas eu queria dar prazer a ela primeiro.  
Aumentei o meu ritmo misturando os movimentos com lambidas. E sem que eu esperasse ela gozou na minha boca. Parei de suga-la e levemente fui tirando meu dedo de dentro dela conforme ela foi se acalmando.  
Deitei sobre seu corpo, sentindo o coração dela bater forte, enquanto ela tentava controlar a respiração. Dei um riso tímido, ela era linda demais.  
\- "Isso foi golpe baixo" – ela sorriu para mim, acariciando meu rosto.  
Sorri de volta – "Posso te beijar"  
Ela puxou meu rosto me dando um beijo carinhoso. Eu passava minha mão pela lateral de seu corpo, em deleite. Quando nos afastamos ela disse: "Eu quero você..."  
\- "Você já me tem..." – Respondi confuso  
\- "Você não entendeu... quero você... o seu... você sabe"  
\- "Ah..." Disse vermelho, como um paspalho. Mas então sorri, eu também queria ela, afinal.  
Beijei-a mais uma vez, trilhando caminhos pelo seu rosto até o pescoço, e quando me levantei para tirar meu pijama ouvimos uma grande batida, e o barco tremeu. Logo mais ouvimos Leo passar pelo corredor gritando: "Chega de destruir meu navio seu Camarãozilla imbecil". Então o Navio tremeu inteiro novamente, rangendo algo. Estávamos sendo atacados.  
Olhei para Annabeth confuso, então fui atrás da minha camisa, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo, para irmos até o convés.  
O Argo II estava sendo atacado com um monstro marinho. Foi inevitável não sentir raiva. Afinal, além de levar uma bela sova e ser humilhado por um Camarão Gigante, não pude terminar o que mais queria fazer aquela hora.


End file.
